Sins Of The Father
by Lcat14
Summary: So many secrets, One mystery, 2 brothers, and 10 teens. When Beck Oliver comes to Green Grove after Hollywood Arts burn down they soon realize they can't leave. They become apart of the open and very active case of Vikram Desai turning everyone worlds a little more Twisted. Co written with:Love990


Chapter 1:

Hollywood Hills: Hollywood Arts

Tori's POV

Taking a deep breath I pushed through one of the double doors stepping my foot inside the school a half

an hour earlier than I usually would. And why? I got a text, from Cat telling me to be here on time or else

she would never forgive me.

My boots clicked on the floor as I looked around seeing no one in the lobby.

"Where is she?" I wondered in a whisper looking around another time before taking a seat on the main

stairwell crossing my legs and grabbing my pear phone checking the time. This hallway brings out so many

memories... But I think one of the best have to be when Beck asked me to be his girlfriend.

~Flashback~

"Tori come on!" Beck called after me as I tried to speed walk my way out of the building after our

pervious concersaion.

"I don't wanna die." I told him spinning on my heel turning to him. "Jade is gonna kill me." I pointed to

myself before turning around continuing to walk.

"Would you just look at me?" He asked grabbing my shoulder spinning me around. I looked into his eyes as

he placed his other hand on my other shoulder.

"I love you! I broke up with Jade because I want you Tori! I love you and only you!" He told me looking

straight into my eyes.

"Beck," I said looking down. "I can't."

"Yes you can." He whispered lifting my chin cupping my cheek kissing me which turned into a makeout

session. He started to lick my bottom lip asked for entrance which I allowed. Our tounges fighting for

dominace and Beck's tounge won. He then pulled away and we locked eyes.

"I love you Tori and if Jade tries to hurt you she will have to go through me." He said and I reached up

kissing his lips gently.

"I trust you." I smiled. "I'll be you're girlfriend." He just smiled kissing me again

~Flashback Over~

I smiled at the memory my head snapping up hearing heels click along the ground seeing Cat.

"There you are!" I exclaimed getting up meeting her halfway. "You're talking about me being late! You

weren't even here when I walked through the door!" I said playfully to the girl with red velvet hair.

"Good!" Cat said looking behind me. "You're here too." she smiled.

"Who are you-" I asked spinning on her heels seeing Beck.

"Beck hey." I smiled and embraced him in a warm hug as he softly kissing my forehead.

"Cat, what is this? You know we normally meet after school." Beck inquired looking towards her an arm

securly wrapped around my waist.

"Because we need to talk." Cat said in a serious tone. Moments like these you can see the other side of

Cat, yeah she could be fun and bubbly but she also can be serious and well spoken which most people rarley

see.

"How long am I supposed to do this for?" she asked sitting on the stairs.

"What?"I asked confused breaking Beck's grip sitting next to her.

"Keep you're secret." Cat said looking at us. "You told me all this will be out in the open once you think

Jade is comfortable."

"And it will." I replied

"No you won't." Cat denied. "Do you know how many times I had to cover for you in this past month!?"

"Cat, I know it's been hard we're gonna put it all in the open soon. I promise." Beck assured her rubbing on

her bare knee gently.

"I don't know how long I can do this." She stated standing up.

"Just give us a little more time." I told her

"I told you from the beginning. I support you but I don't like the idea that i'm helping you lie and hide

things from everyone."

"I'm done lying for you guys." Cat continued. "I'm done covering for you. I'm not getting more caught in

this mess then I already am." I sat in complete shock. Cat's giving up on us! I looked to Beck seeing he had

the same expression

"I'll see you guys later." She muttered walking away.

"Cat!" I screamed after her urgently getting up.

"Come on Cat!" Beck added.

"No!" I muttered running my hands through my hair. Without Cat helping us keep this a secret, we're gonna

have to face Jade way earlier than we wanted or were ready for.

Green Grove: Johnny Cakes

Jo's POV

"Really, Danny? You choose here out of all places? Lacey could walk in! Rico could walk in! Couldn't I just

have met you in the woods maybe 2 hours ago if we wanna keep our relationship a secret." I stated in a low

tone to the boy across from her.

"Jo." Danny chuckled. "We aren't doing anything. People talk. Friends talk."

"And friends do not hold hands." I countred retracting my right hand from Danny's placing it on my lap

"Come on." Danny chuckled. "You act like I really am a murderer,"

"Not funny." I replied with a serious look. "I'm just trying to keep things normal and this." I said pointing

between the two of us.

"A secret," I finshed and he nodded understandingly.

"And you see how far that got with me and Lacey." He said.

"Oh so you want them to know?!"

"Know what?" Lacey said walking over with Rico and I froze.

"Mind scooting over if you're gonna be mute?" Lacey asked with a chuckle and I scooted over making room

for Lacy to sit down Danny doing the same for Rico

"So, back to my question." The darker complexion girl started. "Want them to know what?"

"Jo and I were just talking about me being framed by my Dad to her Dad." Danny replied quickly knowing

how I get when I lie. He's just suprised people actally believe me with my suttering and constant use of

'ums'.

"Right Jo?" He asked looking at me for reassurance.

"Uh yeah, he's exactly right." I smiled nodding.

"I personally think we should just keep to oursleves." Rico said. "And if Danny gets involved with his

fathers case. Which I doubt 'cause it's proven he's not a murderer."

"Don't wanna get back into legal trouble when you just got out right?" Lacey asked with a smile.

"My point." I smiled. "He has a chance to start over. Have a life, play soccer, get a girlfriend, or whatever

he wants to do."

"And we're defintally not letting you ruin it by wanting to tell the truth after 5 years of silence." Lacey

added.

"It's 3 against one dude." Rico told him.

"Okay when did you pick a side?" The long haired boy asked turning to Rico.

"I thought my comment was clear, keeping to ourselves..." Rico said. "Just keep shut man."

"Who wants fries?" Danny asked completly changing the subject. "I'm buying."

"Go ahead." I smiled with a shrug and he waved over a waitress.

Hollywood Hills: Beck's RV

Beck's POV

"What if she tells Jade?" Tori asked snuggling into me while we watch a movie.

"Well we'll just have to deal with it her." I responded. "You trust me right?" I asked looking into her eyes and she nodded.

"Then don't worry." I told her kissing her forehead gently making her smile.

When the movie was over it was 11:00pm I looked down and found Tori sleeping soundly cuddled in my body. I just decided to let her spend the night and just wake up early so we have time to stop by her place so she could get ready and be on time for school. Turning the TV off I repostioned Tori so I could lay on my pillow getting myself comfortable drifting off to sleep when I heard my phone vibate. Thinking it was probably Jade and Cat didn't even wait a whole day I ignored it starting to go back to sleep my phone vibarting again and again. Getting annoyed I grabbed it answering it.

"Hello?" I asked seeing it was a blocked number.

"You might not know who I am but I know who you are."

"Wh- who is this?"

"Look, I need you're help. Just go to Green Grove."

"You're kidding right?" I asked. "This is some type of prank."

"Beck listen and listen carefully. You're parents aren't you're parents. You're living with you're Aunt and Uncle in the Hollywood Hills, wanted freedom so you moved into an RV in the driveway. Oh and the latina's pretty your defintally have Dad's approval."

"How do you know all of this? Are you a stalker?" I asked.

"'Cause i'm you're father. See you soon." He replied hanging up the line going dead.

"Stupid prank." I muttered peaking out the window just to see if I really had a stalker watching my every move relaxing laying my head down closing my eyes feeling Tori stir moving closer to my body and I held her close falling asleep.

Green Grove: Danny's Bedroom

Danny's POV

I was gently carressing Jo's dirty blond hair while she slept. She fell asleep halfway through the TV marathon looking so peaceful I didn't wanna wake her up. My phone ringing on my dresser removing my attention from the TV.

I picked it up quickly not even bothering to check the Caller ID so I wouldn't wake Jo.

"Hello?" I asked quietly putting the phone to my ear sitting up.

"Hey son."

"Dad." I stated in shock.

"It's me." I heard.

"That's not possible." I spoke.

"You thought you and that little Jo killed me?" He asked with a laugh. "It was just a tiny little fall."

"Look." I started. "You need to come back and admit what you did to me." I told him sternly.

"After the Green Grove police know i'm alive. They want me in jail." He replied. "That's not happening."

"I need answers." I said becoming fustrated.

"Don't worry, you'll get some soon." He said mysteriously.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"What I just said." He replied. "Talk to you soon." Then the line went dead.

"Danny." I heard Jo mutter.

"Go back to bed." I told her turning to her kissing her forehead before getting comfortable again.


End file.
